Forever True  The Party 2
by CandyGirl123
Summary: :


Finally Jesse got bored with all the games and Harry already was past out in the car.

"I'll go get them you stay here. Okay?" I said to Jesse who just nodded and jumped in the car almost landing on Harry who punched Jesse in the arm as he laughed.

I walked behind the arcade and there they were Angel wasn't buzzed but the rest of them were, I spotted the joint in between Angels fingers and I grabbed it, took a puff then helped everyone up and to the car were I caught Jesse stealing my shots.

"Hey those are mine" I said jumping in the car almost landing on him as I playfully punched him and he punched me back as I sat behind him on top of his chair and everybody got in we headed for a friend, Eric, 's house.

"were are we going?" I asked

" we are going to Eric's party" Jesse said and Carter touched my leg.

" you didn't know that?" he asked and I looked around confused as Jesse removed Carters hand.

" yeah his parents are out so he's throwing a party and we are invited" Angel said (this is what they look like BTW: Angel .com/image/long%20hair%?o=4 Lacey .com/image/blonde%20girl/LiveorDie12/189775_192520010787261_100000877910812_440083_4307747_?o=36 Harry .com/image/brown%20hair%20guys/O_oLucky13o_O/The%20Hot%20Guys%?o=9#!oZZ4QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Fimage%2Fbrown%20hair%20guys%2Fbrunetteprincess94%2Frandom%20cute%20guys%%3Fo%3D4 Jessica .com/image/emo%?o=48 Carter .com/image/scene%?o=10#!oZZ17QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Fimage%2Fscene%20guy%2FxXTaylorTechnoXx%2FScene%%3Fo%3D17 Jane .com/image/blonde%20preppy%?o=17 Jesse .com/image/scene%20guy/1d2aw/Scene%?o=36 Me, Jennifer .com/image/emo%?o=95 ) ( Oh yeah and me and Lacey are twins we don't look exactly alike but we are the same age and stuff)

the car parked in front of Eric's place and I jumped out and an in, Eric is my best friend of all time he opened the door right when I got to it without a second to spare and I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him, I haven't seen him in 3 months because he was in Nevada.

" Jennifer I missed you baby girl!" he said spinning me around as I laughed.

" I missed you waaay more man" I said and hugged him tighter as Jesse came in, I didn't mind I like Eric and Jesse and me and Eric are probably gonna end up dating as me and Jesse don't have a chance.

Eric put me down and gave Jesse, Carter, Angel and Harry a high five as they came in and went back to me and gave me a piggy back ride up the stairs where everyone was at.

" guys this is Jen, Angel, Carter, Harry, Jane, Jessica, Lacey, and Jesse" he said putting me down but holding my hand still making me blush a million shades of red.

" Lets play 7 minutes in Heaven!" Jerry, a kid who used to be in my math class, ( its summer) said.

" yeah do it" everyone agreed and we all got a number.

" Jen, you pick first" Angel said handing me the top hat, I stuck my hand in and pulled out number, 6.

" 6?" I called out, nothing, "6?" I said again this time everybody looked at their paper.

" oh ha ha 6 right here" Jesse said getting up excitedly pulling me up and dragging me in the closet.

" So, I'm new to this, what do we do?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

" You do this" I said and kissed his cheek

" Ha more like this" he said ramming him lips against mine but some how, along with his lips the kiss was soft.

The kiss lasted 5 minutes until I stopped and backed up, it was pitch black but I could tell he was blushing.

" Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked and I shock my head no.

" no your fine I just, idk " I said and I didn't I liked Jesse but I like Eric more, I know Eric more and he knows me more.

" You like someone else? Its okay I like someone else too, Jane.. She's awesome" he said

" Actually I do like you but what ever you like Jane and why wouldn't you she's beautiful and nice and would be much better at kissing because she's had way more experience" I said sitting in the corner.

" uh- oh I- i- uh" h stumbled over the words as the door opened and I walked out of the closet leaving him in the dust and I walked out of the room and down the stairs and sat down on the couch soon Harry came and kept me company but someone called him number and he left as Eric sat next to me.

"you okay?"

" yeah I guess..." I said " I just... I like jesse but he likes Jane,I've liked him since I was 4 years old but I guess I don't know him as well as I should.."

" well then I say just don't go back up there" he told me looking cautiously at the stairs.

"why"

"him and Jane seem to be getting along real well" He said and a tear rolled down my check as I pulled my knees up and buried my face in them as he rubbed my back.

"don't worry none baby you got me"he said " I love you more then he will ever love anyone ever I want you and me to be together forever" he said and I lifted my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and rolled over on top of him as he wrapped his arms around my waste.

" Be mine... Forever?..." he asked between kisses

" Definitely..." I told him and the rest of the party we were kissing until Lacey came down and said we were ready to go.

Angel and Lacey got in the car, me and Lacey switched places though so I was by Angel and Lacey was behind Jesse.

" So, Jen, you and Eric... " Angel elbowed me playfully as he, Lacey, Jessica, Harry, and Carter laughed but not Jesse or Jane they just gave him a dirty look and he flipped them off making me laugh.

" Yeah me and Eric are now dating"

"good job Jen." Harry said putting his hand on my shoulder.

" Ha ha thanks guys your awesome" I said and Angel stopped infront of mine and Laceys house and we got out, Lacey giving Angel a kiss before she left of course, and we waved and went into our house to see an angry mom.

" yeah yeah we're grounded for 2 weeks" Lacey said

" Actually only 5 days.." my mom said and we shrugged going up to our room (we share one).

Okay END! :))) how was it? Do tell..


End file.
